


Aftermath

by RubyFiamma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squalo deals with the aftermath of the Jaeger fight the only way he sees fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> [numer-9](https://numer-9.tumblr.com/) asked: _19\. 8059, 11. XS (evil laughter)_
> 
> Prompt #11) "I almost lost you" kiss

**Aftermath**   


* * *

 

Long after the chaos dies down and everyone’s left the hospital, Squalo’s not supposed to leave his bed but it doesn’t stop him from sauntering off to Xanxus’s private room. He suspects to find the other propped up against the many embroidered satin pillows he demanded from Lussuria with his brows drawn pensively, a miserable scowl on his face despite him supposed to be at peace in slumber. 

He’s wrong, though, when he walks through Xanxus’s door. The other is burning a hole against the cheap linoleum under the hard rubber soles of his boots as he paces. 

Squalo’s mouth drops open in disbelief and he forgets the actual reason he had come to this room in the first place. 

“You! What the _hell?!_ You’re supposed to be _resting!_ ”

Xanxus looks up then, stops short in his movement and scowls. “Shut up. Can’t get much rest if _you’re_ here, trash.“ 

Squalo rolls his eyes as he shuffles into the room, shuts the door behind him and leans back against the wood until he hears the scrape of the metal latch shut. “Everything’s fucked up, I feel weird and I can’t sleep. What are you doing?”

“Those bastards,” Xanxus seethes through clenched teeth, “got the best of us. Of _me_. And that fucking _brat_ had to show me up.“ 

“Hey!” Squalo takes a few steps towards the other, he wants to touch him but his hand lingers hesitant at his side. “Sawada has nothing on you, boss! Beginner’s luck and Reborn and a bunch of other shitty brats.”

Xanxus has fire sparking in the deep garnet of his eyes, and it makes Squalo’s chest burn with adrenaline; makes his heart ache and his stomach swoop in anticipation. He opens his mouth but Squalo doesn’t wait for sound to come out, he usually doesn’t have this sort of open opportunity. He takes a step forward, reaches out to wrap his fingers around the back of Xanxus’s neck and ducks in to seal his mouth with the other’s. Xanxus tastes like heat, like scorching smoke and gunpowder and it makes Squalo a little breathless, makes his new illusionary heart race with emotion he didn’t know was there. 

There’s a hand fitting against his scalp, locks of his hair wrenched between Xanxus’s fingers and the other’s teeth snag his bottom lip. Squalo groans as Xanxus pulls and both of them break apart like wire-tension snapping under pressure.  

“What are you doing, you piece of shit?” gasps Xanxus, his hand still wrapped in Squalo’s hair. It doesn’t hurt, at least Squalo doesn’t think it does, but his blood is rich in toxic adrenaline and it works like the world’s best anaesthetic. 

Squalo shrugs indifference, maybe insolence, either way it’ll probably get him killed but what the hell. He’s technically dead anyway.  “Kissing you, what does it look like?“ 

Xanxus is quiet for a moment, as if he’s contemplating the manner in which kill Squalo, just a sliver of ruby in his eyes that’s left untouched by the inky black pools of his pupils. Finally, his mouth opens and the sound is rough, like scratching grit against sandpaper.

“I ain’t gonna say thank you, you know.” But even as he says this, the features of Xanxus’s face soften slightly enough that only Squalo would notice a difference. Maybe Levi, but thank God that creepy shit isn’t still here. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Squalo replies, and in truth, he didn’t. He did what any loyal man would do for his boss, offered his life for the other’s. 

“Yeah, you did. It was pretty fucking stupid, scum. I almost lost you.“ 

Squalo’s breath catches in his throat, his heart stalls on a beat. He wants to hear the words again to make sure he isn’t delirious but he won’t ask Xanxus to say something like that again. “You didn’t,” he says instead, grin splaying his lips. 

Xanxus’s mouth curls into a smirk as he stretches out his fingers to catch more of Squalo’s hair. He ducks in, crushes their mouths together and just as Squalo feels like the floor’s about to drop out from underneath him, Xanxus rocks back on his heels and laughs. “That’s too bad, you shitty shark. Maybe next time.“  

“Yeah,” Squalo agrees, chasing the heated wrath back to Xanxus’s lips. “Maybe next time.“ 


End file.
